Talk:Bright-handed Kunberry
Does this guy pop when it hits hour 21 on ffxi time? I sat around last night for a couple 21-hour rotations, and he didn't pop, has anyone successfully camped him? (Catas 13:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) :No, he pops 21 hours after his last time of death, similar to Shikigami Weapon. -- 14:53, 15 October 2007 (UTC) It seems to pop with a Tonberry Hexer and a Tonberry Harasser following him around the area. At least the two of them were following him, when I spotted Bright-handed Kunberry --Ruhe 13:10, 15 November 2007 (GMT+1) :Saw him spawn today along with a Tonberry Hexer and a Tonberry Harasser following him around the area. --Ruhe 10:18, 16 November 2007 (GMT+1) :I've camped him for 2 nights in a row, and he spawned both times alone. Could it possibly be he just "creates" his party from the Tonberries wandering around? --Edmon 00:22, 27 January 2008 (GMT+1) :I've seen him spawn a couple times, and he's always spawned alone. The only time I saw him with a party was the time when he was already up when I arrived (I pulled him to a safe area the other times, before he could link/party). So, like Edmon said, he probably just forms a party with any Tonberries that happen to be nearby (i.e. the Tonberry Hexer and Tonberry Harasser). ~ Karuberu 21:51, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Camped him today, he spawned WITH the 2 helper-Tonberrys, did not create them from the surrounding Tonberries. It can be concluded without doubt that he may or may not spawn with existing Tonberry. --Malitia 21:22, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :After camping him for a week, I saw him spawn alone the first two times only. The 5 other times I could see a Tonberry Harasser pop, followed by a Tonberry Hexer and then the NM itself (1-2 seconds in-between the pops). I didn't pay attention to factors such a weeksday or time, the only thing I know is the zone was nation controlled the first 2 spawns and for the last 5 ones beastmen controlled (altough I doubt that would be the reason). --Edmon 10:12, 2 February 2008 (GMT+1) :Been camping him for the past 4 days, 0/4. So far the latest he's popped for me is 12 mins past the 21 hour mark of his last ToD. Spawned without his buddies on 1 on the 4 pops.--Ghostsix Midgard 05:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) I have camped Bright-hand now for six pops & I will continue to camp him until the cape is mine. I'm 1/7 so I'm thinking his drop rate is rather low. I killed him 6 times in a row missed the 7th spawn and killed him again on the 8th spawn when he finally dropped for me. I had a 75 thf in party on that kill so that might have helped. I hear from the other posts he can build a party, but I've never given him a chance to and as far as I can tell he always pops alone. I've soloed him on my 75 Blm with ease as he never seems to resist sleep at all. Gives me about 34 exp on every kill.--Keoni 12:26, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Very easily soloed as a 75THF/35DNC. Drain Samba II and an occasional Waltz II were plenty to keep me alive, even with 2 or 3 links from the start of the fight (I didn't bother pulling aside to avoid links, I was too ecstatic that I'd gotten him after camping out 24 hours to find his pop time, but they were too low anyway, resisted every debuff the BLM threw at me). I don't think I went below half HP at any given time. Either way, no drop (TH3) for me. Maybe next time. Edit: Fought once more, 2 days later. Just as easy, and no links. Was lucky and got the drop. The first fight I got no experience, second I got 40 exp, if that has any significance. --Boredofboredom Half-Damage and Party Pop Theory This is copied from my entry on Talk:Bo'Who Warmonger: I've begun to notice a pattern here: All of the Original and RoZ Beastmen strongholds have a NM that pops once every 21 hours. The ones I've recently fought have all taken half-damage from all forms of attack, both melee and magic (I'm a BLU). Additionally, they have the capability (not 100% chance, note) of popping in a party of three, including the NM. The three I've killed recently include this NM, Centurio XII-I (Antica) and Meteormauler Zhagtegg (Orc). Admittedly, I have not seen Bo'Who pop in a party, but I can definitely confirm the -50% damage trait. The other two I've mentioned both popped in a party and took 50% damage less than usual. I have killed Coo Keja the Unseen (Yagudo) with help and do not remember if there was reduced damage (I was a lower level), but he did pop with two other Yagudo following him. The two remaining NMs I've yet to see are Meww the Turtlerider (Sahagin) and Bright-handed Kunberry (Tonberry). There is a testimony on Talk:Meww the Turtlerider that confirms a -50% damage trait (at least for magic) and Kunberry is reported to possibly pop with two other Tonberries. I feel there is enough circumstantial evidence here to verify this repeating pattern amongst these NMs. 04:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I can confirm both the 50% damage reduction trait on Kunberry AND that he can pop in a party (but doesn't always do so) He takes about half the damage that the normal tonberries in the area do from a 75 DRG I have witnessed it spawn twice in a party (right in front of me, all 3 popped in a group) and twice without a party. ~~Leonisa, Leviathan I don't believe a 50% damage reduction trait can be properly confirmed on this NM by melee only. NMs generally all take less damage than the mobs surrounding them, for a variety of reasons. Level discrepancies, higher Defense, higher VIT score, and then the possibility of a damage reduction trait. The copy/paste portion above states that the author has never tested his theory on Bright-Handed Kunberry. The best way to confirm this would be with a BLU Breath spell, or a BLM nuke. --Greatguardian 15:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) This NM may have 50% **physical** damage reduction, it's true he doesn't take a lot of damage from physical attacks. However I'm sure he does NOT have 50% **magical** damage reduction. My friend just did Freeze II for 1731 and Blizzard IV for 1344 damage, and I don't think his spells normally break 3k... See here : http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/2379/kunberry.png I'll add the word "physical" and a verification tag. Soily 12:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm removing the damage reduction note on this mob altogether, having just dropped a 913 damage Blade: Jin on him. I highly doubt I could possibly hit that for 1826 damage, even if the stars aligned, had he damage reduction of the sort. Screenshot can be provided on request.--Aiyana-Bahamut 22:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because you didn't have damage reduction, doesn't mean anyone else did. I used 1000 Needles on the NM and it did only 500. That proves it alone, because 1000 Needles can't be partially resisted (it is zeroed on a partial). 05:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Solo's Today as COR75/DNC37, was cake, ran away from throat stab and slept adds. Took 20mins though Contradictonberry Ehh, eeeeehhhh? XD sorry I couldnt help myself >.> --Taruzard 13:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) 20 minutes, or 20 hours? "Window opens 10 minutes after the 21 hour mark, or 20 after maintenance." I have striked through this line for the time being on the main article because it is contradictory and above-all, confusing. Is it saying that the NM pops 20 hours after maintenance versus the usual 21 hours (in which case, can anyone prove this (As it makes little sense to do that), or is it saying that the window doesn't open until 20 minutes after the 21-hour mark after maintenance versus the usual 10 minutes after the 21-hour mark? (This is also makes no sense.) --Mitsukai-Hawke 04:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I have confirmed it to pop almost exactly 20 hours after maintenance (Witnessed it personally) the 10 mins after 21 hours is false however as the next time it popped it popped at 21 hours on the dot. HOWEVER, it can take a few minutes for it to spawn (usually around 5-10) which is probably where this theory started. ~~Leonisa, Leviathan I wouldnt go so far as to say its false. How do you know exactly when the servers came back up after maint? If its posts outage from 10-12pm PST, and they actually come up at 11:55 PST, then ure off time there. My experience after this past outage had the outage from NCSoft stated as 10-12pm PST, and Bight-hand spawned @ 8:16pm the next day. So either the servers didnt come up until 12:16 the previous day, or they came up at 12pm as posted, and there was a 1-20min delay in which the NM spawned; which is consistent with what many people claim. I think its also worth noting that the computer beside me, Centurio XII-I popped at exactly the same time. So both these NM's spawned at the same time, and that time was 8:16am PST Apr 24, 2009... Apr23 2009 there was an NCSoft server shutdown maint; the time they posted was from 10-12pm PST --Malitia 21:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Did not pop for me 20 hours after maintenance. Had to wait for the 21st hour. --Baleoce, 21 April 2010 Spawn Timer Copied from Talk: Centurio XII-I: This page and Bright-Handed Kunberry show abnormalities in their pop times after Maintenence compared to MeteorMauler, Bo'Who, and Coo Keja. Adding Verification Tag to "20 hours after maintenence", as there are no comments in any of the NM discussions that make this claim. Greatguardian ok, wtf??? i killed him 8 times now and no drop, seriously, what is going on?!?! how can you be 0/8 on a 40-45% drop item, makes no sense, i think this game is screwed up, and im getting sick of fighting this guy... on another note, he has dropped a single light crystal a few times, and all 8 times, took 50% damage, and 2/8 times he had 2 other tonberry's following him around, which makes things more difficult to say the least... EDIT: finally got the drop, 1/9, greedy son of a... well, once thing i noticed, the first 6 times i killed him, Yhoater was under Sandy control, and he spawned alone. the last 3 times i killed him, Yhoater was under beastmen control, and he spawned with his bodyguards, maybe i was a coincidence, maybe not, all i know is, im done farming my resentment cape, woohoo! --Bloody angel1 18:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC)